1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a roof vent cap and more specifically a cap which can be attached to a roof vent pipe to form a closure for the roof vent pipe after the usual ventilating device attached to the roof vent pipe has been removed thereby trapping hot air in the attic area of a home or other building. The roof vent cap is of one-piece unitary construction secured in place by anchoring screws which may be the same screws that secure the roof ventilator in place with the cap including three depending cylindrical flanges of different lengths which can be mounted on different diameter roof vent pipes thereby rendering the cap universal in use. The variation in length enables access to anchor screws on each of the flanges.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Most buildings having attics include a ventilating system which includes a vent pipe with a ventilating device on the upper end thereof which exhausts heated air from the attic. This is especially useful in the summertime when air in the attic sometimes reaches a relatively high temperature. Turbine ventilators are frequently used which are rotatable by wind action to rotate a fan which exhausts hot air from the attic thereby reducing the tendency of the hot air to migrate into a living space through a ceiling by radiant heat and the like. The ventilation system is usually provided with ventilating openings in the soffit which introduce air into the attic to enable circulation up through the attic for discharge of hot air. In the wintertime, it is desirable to trap the hot air in the attic to assist in heating the living space below the ceiling. In order to do this, the present invention utilizes a cap which closes the roof vent pipe and replaces the turbine ventilator or other ventilator normally mounted on the upper end of the roof vent pipe thereby trapping the hot air in the roof during cold temperature periods to facilitate heating the house or living space. The prior art does not disclose such a roof vent cap.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose structures which relate to this invention:
Des. 274,935 PA0 2,708,950 PA0 2,791,448 PA0 4,231,288 PA0 4,287,816 PA0 4,374,534 PA0 4,582,250